Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray '''Mara Jaffray''' is one of the main characters on the show [[House of Anubis]]. She is known as the smart girl, though her parents are professional athletes, who is super nice to everyone. She has a crush on [[Mick Campbell|Mick]] in the first part of season one and starts to date him later on. This semester she breaks up with Mick, which could lead to a possible relationship with [[Jerome Clarke|Jerome]]. About Mara is very smart, and used to date Mick. It has also been speculated that she will begin to date Jerome in the 2nd season. Despite not enjoying sports, she grew up with sports her entire life. Mara used to room with Amber until they got into a fight about Mick, so she now rooms with [[Patricia Williamson|Patricia]]. She used to be best friends with Amber, but Amber doesn't like her anymore after she found out she likes Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school rep against Mara to try to impress Mick and get him back. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara. Mara also doesn't think that Amber and Mick should be together, as she says "They have nothing in common." The two girls have made up after the Mick situation, but are not as close as they were before.[http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Jerome_Clarke Jerome] seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves, as he helps her with her campaign for school rep. But after Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. She is also friends with [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Nina_Martin Nina] and thinks it is wrong that [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Patricia_Williamson Patricia] made Nina do the initiation. She is shown to have very good grades when it comes to chemistry. Mick however is not never good so Mara tutors him and since she lack in sports he helps her out in that are on expertise. Mara isn't really good at distracting teachers, as shown when Patrica wanted her to keep a look out for any teachers, so she could get Joy's home phone telephone number. The best distraction she could come up with to distract Mr.Sweet was talking about hedgehogs. Relationships '''[[Mick Campbell]]''' '''(Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend)''' Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous as Mick was Amber's boyfriend. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well which began Mara and Amber's rivalry. The fought so much over him that Mara and Nina switched rooms so they weren't roommates anymore. He is very shy around her. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. Because of this, she changed her look and became a rebel. He didn't like it and she changed back. They became a couple. She once cheated on a French test for him. After Mick rigged the votes for school elections so Mara would win, she found out and broke up with him. He left for a sports scholarship but returned and they got back together. In season two he gets an offer for a sports camp in Australia and decides not to go so he can stay with Mara. She makes him leave by making him break up with her, but he says he loves her new geeky look. They kiss and he leaves for Australia after promising not to forget her. '''[[Jerome Clarke]]''' '''(Unknown-present; Close Friends,''' Possible Crush) Despite her old relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season. It is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara. Jerome asked her out once but she turned him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Like Alfie, Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon. She also thinks some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores, but lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be class president and helped her with her campain, but then turned her down when Mick came back from California. He decided to cheer on Amber out of spite when Mara forgave Mick. He attempted to break them up by telling Mara that Mick rigged the election for her, and blackmailing her so he wouldn't tell Mick that she cheated on a test for him. (See [[Jara]]) '''[[Alfie Lewis]]''' '''(Unknown-present; Friends)''' Alfie is always making Mara laugh, though she thinks of him as a baffoon. They aren't really close. She also didn't accept his help when she was campaigning and running against Amber, who he obviously supported. '''[[Nina Martin]]''' '''(2011-present; Friends)''' Mara was the second nicest person to Nina when Nina moved in. She suggests that they act nice to her because she is new. They did not interact much in the first season. In season two, Mara and Mick offer to go on a double date with Nina and Fabian, not Amber and Alfie, and they want to but can't. Nina offers to talk to Mara. '''[[Amber Millington]]''' '''(Unknown-present; Close Friends)''' Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and they started out as best friends. Mara always had a soft spot for Amber's boyfriend, Mick, but hid it because Amber was her best friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara got into an argument, and Amber offered to switch rooms with Patricia﻿. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become good friends once again. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they seem to be on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seems to be developing feelings for Alfie, who is crushing on her, and they don't need to fight over Mick any more. (See [[Mamber]]) '''[[Fabian Rutter]]''' '''(Unknown-present; Friends)''' Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are the two nicest people in the House. [[Patricia Williamson|'''Patricia Williamson''']] '''(Unknown-present; Close Friends)''' Patricia is Mara's new roommate after Mara and Nina switch rooms because Mara falls out with Amber. She helps Patricia get over Joy's disappearance. They not only hang around a lot but she acts as a look out when Patricia looks for Joy's home phone number. They talk often. Mara tells Patricia, and only her, about her crush on Mick. Patricia then only tells Mara about her meetings with Rufus. During Joy's disappearance, and before Patricia accepted Nina, they acted like best friends. (See: [[Matricia]]) [[Joy Mercer]] '''(Unknown-present; Good Friends)''' Joy is Mara's other roommate. Mara seemed sad when Sibuna lied and told her that Joy hated all of them. Joy also comforted Mara when Mick left to Australia. They competed for the editor of the school's website. They sign up together. [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Raymen_Jaffray Raymen Jaffray] '''(2012-Present; Brother)''' '''Raymen Jaffray '''is Mara's brother comfirmed by the creator of HOA in his blog.Raymen will be very playful with Mara at some points of an episode. Quotes *"Oh, if only there was some type of protective layer that protects your hands from water." *"Okay...just don't jump out of anything." *"It's probably just your biological impulse triggering your insecurity." *"Who can get inside the brain of a boy?" *"I heard you talking about me with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." ~ Mara *"Enough already!" ~ Taking Jeromes PSP while she was reading. *"You're not rotten!" ~ To Jerome on himself. Trivia *In ''Het Huis Anubis'', she was replaced as Jerome's love interest by Noa Van Rijin because she left the show. *She and [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Mick_Campbell Mick] were the only ones who did not join [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Sibuna Sibuna] by the end of Season 1. *Mara's Belgian/Dutch ''Het Huis Anubis'' counterpart was Mara Sabri. *Both she and Amber have dated Mick by the end of Season 1 *When she became goth in one episode because of her anger towards Mick, she might have borrowed the look from Patricia's clothes and make-up. *Along with Joy, Mick, Jerome, and Eddie, she is not a member of Sibuna, which could change later on. However, Jerome and Joy do know about the Cup of Ankh mystery. **Mara seems like she may be the next member of Sibuna as she found part of the Book of Isis and is getting closer to the mystery. '''''Visit gallery [[Mara Jaffray Gallery|here]]'''''=